


City of Angels

by loufighters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loufighters/pseuds/loufighters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is living in an uneventful life as a cop - sure he has the whole: Am I going to end up dead today or hurt? life - which comes with the whole being a cop thing. It is just his actual - besides his career - life, that’s the boring part. He has the same routine every single fucking day and he’s tired of it. So when a druggie by the name of Castiel quite literally stumbles into his life, he might be relieved. Then again, a little scared. Castiel turns his life upside-down and that’s not even the worst of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> I've been watching waaay too much Breaking Bad and punk/stoned Cas and yadda yadda and an idea popped into my head. So here i am at 5 o'clock in the morning (have not yet slept mind you, been marathoning Breaking Bad) starting a short fic (maybe longer, yet to be determined) because my brain won't let me sleep until I've gotten this story into writing.

The name Castiel Novak has a reputation.

This name is known around backstreets and alleyways. In sketchy convenience stores and bars. Around tattoo parlors and prison. In and out of mouths and ears. Even the occasional high school pothead knows not to mess with him. Anyone who is involved in his type of business knows the name Castiel Novak.

The actual being who belongs to that name isn't as intimidating as the rumors hold. He isn't as murderous as the word on the street says. He isn't the shoot-first-ask-questions-later kind of guy people think he is. Castiel Novak actually just got mixed up with the wrong kind of people but you'll never hear him deny the rumors, no, he likes that whole demeanor that his name creates. He just knows not to fuck up the rules. The rules his so-called friends created, the rules he created, the rules that must be followed at all costs, or else someone might end up dead and Castiel doesn't want that to be him. So he lets the stupid druggies believe what they hear - hell, sometimes he's so fucked up he starts to believe it himself. 

 

 

The name Dean Winchester also has a reputation.

This name is mostly known around the stations and the bosses. Around criminals and convicts. The name is familiar with the mouths of cops and their fellow colleagues. 

The reputation with the name Dean Winchester is pretty much lived up to by the man who owns it. Dean Winchester is a pretty decent guy, he’s loyal and smart. He’s hard and quick. He’s also a bit of a softie around those whom he loves. Dean is pretty okay with the way his life is right now. He just received a promotion in his station, he is now the chief of police. Dean has been dating his girlfriend, Lisa, for 2 years now (she is waiting for him to propose, he is just taking his sweet time with this whole commitment part). His brother, Sammy, is now a full-on big-time lawyer with a baby girl on the way with his wife Jessica. But even with all the good in his life, he isn’t fully happy. He wants more, he wants a little edge to his square little apple pie life. He just doesn't know where to look, or where to go.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes i know this first chapter is really freaking short - buuut the next ones will be so much more longer. This is just a little taste, I, myself, need to get back into writing so my first stories will be...eh...bare with me please. xD


End file.
